bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Adventure Game: Quest For Makuta
Lego BIONICLE Adventure Game: Quest For Makuta was released sometime in 2001 shortly after the release of the Toa Mata products on July 2001. This board game was created and made by the LEGO Group and was produced by Rose Art Industries Inc. (under the license from the LEGO Group). How to play The players get to play as the Toa Mata on the adventure/quest to defeat The Makuta. All players start at the starting piece (which is a puzzle-like to connect with the other 19 pieces) and roll a green-color dice to see who goes first (later use as the game progress). Then all players use the white-color dice to officially start the game. To move the Toa Mata pawns; you can either move horizontally or vertically, but not diagonally or backward. Also you can not move to the same space that is occupied by another pawn and you can not pass over any space with an Evil Rahi token on it (you must challenge the Rahi to move on). To get another board piece in play; one or all players must land at the portal spaces. The games end when one player with three key tokens that match the lock token on the Makuta Temple, challenge Makuta, and defeat him with the combined points of your Kanohi and Turaga tokens (from the same element). Enemies in the board game You fight Nui-Rama, which have 1-7 health, Nui-Jaga, which have 7-14 health, and Muaka, which have 14-20 health. Once the Makuta's Lair tile is discovered, you can use your keys to get in. There, you fight Makuta. You roll the white dice and rotate the Piece that many times. Whatever the place you got on is pointing to, Makuta has that much health. *White=18 *Red=20 *Green=22 *Brown=24 *Blue=26 *Black=28 Items in the board game You collect these items by landing on them. You then add them to your inventory. You can hold 2 Turaga, 4 Kanohi, and 3 keys at a time. Turaga grant the Toa 5 attack points, and 10 if the Turaga is yours. Kanohi grant the player a power. These are: *Hau: +5 attack points. *Kaukau: Use the 12 sided dice instead of the 6 sided one. *Kakama: Use the 8 sided dice instead of the 6 sided one. *Akaku: If you land on another player's space, you may look at their tokens and take one. Then roll again to escape. One use only. *Miru: You may levitate to any space on the board. One use only. *Pakari: +10 attack points Keys are used to unlock Makuta's Lair. Contents *57 Evil Rahi Tokens (19x for each Rahi) *24 Kanohi Tokens (4x for each Toa's Kanohi) *24 Temple Key Tokens *20 Interlocking Mata Nui Boards *12 Turaga Tokens (2x for each Turaga) *9 Temple Lock Tokens *6 Toa (Mata) Collector Cards (to "store" the tokens) *6 Toa (Mata) Pawns *3 Special Power Dice (a red color diamond-shape dice, a green color octagon-shape dice, and a white color dice with numbers and movement arrows on it) *1 Quest Rules and Story Booklet *1 Makuta Temple Piece *Info/score sheets for those who are new to Lego Bionicle and those who are playing the board game. Gallery The bottom half of the board game box.JPG|The back of the board game box Board game info.JPG|Board game's info Board game contents.JPG|Board game's contents Quest Rules and Story Booklet for the board game.JPG|Quest Rules (a.k.a. board game instructions/how to play) and story (for those who are new to Lego Bionicle) Info & score sheets.JPG|I know its blurry and you can't really read the info/score sheets Kanohi special abilities 1.JPG|Toa Mata's Kanohi abilities (Kopaka, Tahu, Pohatu, & Gali) Kanohi special abilities 2.JPG|More Toa Mata's Kanohi abilities (Gali, Lewa, & Onua) Turaga tokens can help the players.JPG|Turaga tokens info & dice effects (Matau & Nokama) Turaga tokens can help the players 2.JPG|Turaga tokens info & dice effects con. (Nuju, Onewa, Vakama, and Whenua) Rahi worth points.JPG|Evil Rahi tokens' worth points (Nui-Rama, Nui-Jaga, and Muaka) Makuta locks worth points.JPG|Makuta (Teridax)'s power each worth ? points (depending on which Toa's element) Kopaka & Gali Collector Cards.JPG|Toa Mata Kopaka & Toa Mata Gali's collector cards Lewa & Tahu Collector Cards.JPG|Toa Mata Lewa & Toa Mata Tahu's collector cards Onua & Pohatu Collector Cards.JPG|Toa Mata Onua & Toa Mata Pohatu's collector cards The back of the collector cards.JPG|The back of the collector cards Tahu, Gali, & Kopaka pawns.JPG|Toa Mata Tahu, Gali, & Kopaka pawns The back of the pawns 1.JPG|The back of Tahu, Gali, and Kopaka pawns Onua, Pohatu, & Lewa pawns.JPG|Toa Mata Onua, Pohatu, & Lewa pawns The back of the pawns 2.JPG|The back of Onua, Pohatu, & Lewa pawns Special Power Dices.JPG|Special Power Dices The Makuta Temple piece.JPG|The Makuta Temple piece (a.k.a. the canister lid from the 2001 Toa canisters/sets with the board game sticker around it) 20 Interlocking Mata Nui Boards.JPG|20 Interlocking Mata Nui Boards (more or less the map of Mata Nui) 57 Rahi tokens.JPG|57 Rahi tokens (on the back side is their worth points) 24 Kanohi tokens.JPG|24 Kanohi tokens (on the front side of the token is Tahu's Kanohi Hau) 12 Turaga tokens.JPG|12 Turaga tokens (on the front side is Turaga Whenua without his staff) 24 Temple key tokens (above) & 9 Temple lock tokens (below).JPG|24 Temple key tokens (above with a single Matoran word/number symbol) & 9 Temple lock tokens (below with three Matoran words/numbers symbols) Trivia *This Product number is 31390. *In the Quest Rules and Story Booklet, the villagers were known as Tohunga before being re-named to Matoran due to legal reasons. * The Makuta's Lair piece has a place for a Kanohi Mask. * The Hau's power (+5 attack) is the opposite of it's real mask power. * The Kaukau is listed as the Mask of Distance instead of Water Breathing. This is almost certainly for gameplay purposes. Category:Games Category:2001 Category:Board Game